A Summer to Remember
by Oceans7788
Summary: Mira finds herself at Camp Kadish for three weeks over the break with her friend Rachael. But then they get seperated to different cabins. Out of pure loneliness they sneak out at night to meet with each other. Then Mizo enters her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**It was a bright night, as I layed in the sand at camp Kadish. It was summer camp. And I was there for a whole 3 weeks. How am I ever supposed to survive? Yeah sure, its just camp. But my only friend, who just happens to be my best friend is in another cabin. To make matters worse, in almost every activity she's in a different group than me! Which brings me to the reason why I'm here. I'm waiting for Rachael. She probably won't show up though. Sometimes we just can't make it to the little spot on the beach. **

**Looking for something to pass time, I find myself drifting away in my train of thought. Then I shock myself as my train lands in the station of "Amber and Grace." They are the two biggest snobs ever. Yes snobs is a word. They have every guy drooling over them. They have the perfect body, perfect hair.. Perfect eyes……. In other words, flawless. But there is one guy that just happens to be in "The cool group" who doesn't seem to be put under their spell. His name is Mizo. He is so darn cute it makes most girl's mouths water. He has some major features that you can tell apart from everyone. His hair is white. Pure white. Not only is that wicked cool by itself, it's natural. He doesn't dye his hair! He is always so quiet, and I'm so sure that Amber is in love with him. But the star of fate shines down upon me, he shows no interest in her whatsoever. **

**I hear footsteps coming. Fearing it's a counsellor (or worse), I quickly turn around. Only to have my jaw drop to the floor. Ohmygod. Speak of the devil (more like angel), guess who is walking towards me. Mizo. The boy from heaven. I quickly readjust my face to look half normal instead of having my eyes bug out of my head.**

"**Mira?" Mizo whispers in my direction.**

"**Yeah?" I whisper back, a little surprised.**

**He comes over and sits down next to me, which automatically puts me into my "uncomfortable zone". I was never one to run around dating this guy, only to dump him a week later. Then go date another guy… Etcetera. So you can only imagine what that would be like to me. Having the most dreamy guy in history of fifteen year olds come down and sit next to me. I sit staring at the stars, too shy to break the awkward silence. As I'm counting how many stars there is to make the big dipper, I hear Mizo take a quiet but deep breath in. **

"**Do you always come out here?" He says while not breaking his not-so-eye-contact with the sky.**

**I look down at my hands as I pull myself up into a sitting position. I think of telling him about Rachael and how that might sound, and decide to tell him.**

"**Yeah, you know my best friend Rachael? We always meet out here when we can.." I say shyly, not knowing what he will think of my answer.**

**For the first time I actually look at him. He's wearing blue jeans that fit rather nicely on him, with a white t-shirt that ironically matches his hair. To top it all off he has a black zip-up sweater that fits him just like a sweater should. I jumped at shock when his response came. But he didn't respond the way I thought he would, instead he threw me way off my tracks with a beautiful, rather distracting question.**

"**Do you like to watch the stars?" He said, quieter then before. Almost to a point where I couldn't hear him.**

"**Yes, I think stars are beautiful. They kinda remind me of… Spirits.." I shocked myself with my answer, but found, I was speaking the silent, unknown truth. This made Mizo smile. He laughed a little quietly, then turned to look at me. I felt my face heat up.**

"**They remind me of someone. Someone rather cute, and quiet." Mizo said, looking me straight in the eyes.**

**Oh. My. God. Was he talking about me? He **_**was**_** looking at me while he said it. But it just couldn't be true. I wasn't cute. I was just plain. Nothing special. Average if anything. I have dark gray eyes with really dark brown hair! I never wore makeup or spent hours on my hair like all of the other "pretty girls" do! So why has he said this? Maybe he was talking about…His girlfriend? Yeah that has to be it. Questions are about to implode out of my head so I decide to ask the first question that came into my head. Well something like it anyways.**

"**Who is this person?" I ever so wonderfully worded. Jeez I probably sounded possessive.**

"**I think you know them, but your afraid to show it." says Mizo.**

**Well gee. Mizo is talking in riddles. How lucky am I. Just when I think I'm about to get an answer he says a riddle. Ok so maybe the star of fate is fantasy crap and doesn't work in reality. Poo. I was starting to like my "star of fate" charade.**

"**Um I don't think I know them. If I did I proba-" My words were cut off as you could hear a door opening from the main cabin (that was huge) called the Shaleh. **

**We both whipped around to see what was coming. Oh lord. It was a counsellor, and he had a flashlight. Both of us (wide eyed) jump up. To my shock and rather embarrassment, Mizo grabs my arm and half drags, half leads me to the dock. We run across to the very end as quietly as we can.**

"**Now what?" I practically hissed at him.**

"**In the boat." He whispers back at me.**

"**What?!"**

"**In the boat! **_**Now!**_**" He says, more urgently this time. **

**I jump into the party boat, left open for easy access, (I mean, jeez it doesn't have any walls anyways except for puny things that come up to your waist.) So I jump in and am followed right after by Mizo. He pushes me down half under the driver's chair and half under the shelf that has the steering wheel and tons of buttons that aren't lit up (fortunately). He then dives under and practically flips me so I am laying on top of him. I lay with my hands on his chest, both our hearts thumping like mallets on a drum. Two seconds go by…Twenty seconds…. Five minutes…. Then he finally sits up. I roll off of him in the process and sit out on the floor. Mizo beckons me to sit beside him, still not talking, for fear of the counsellor hearing us. We lean against the wall, still hidden, panting, trying to catch our breaths. **

**I let out a shaky breath, and turn to look at Mizo, who is probably only two or three inches from my face. "Do you think it's all good now?" **

**Just as he's about to respond we hear hollow wood noises. Also known as, footsteps on a dock. Mizo (who must have a goal of making my face turn crimson) grabs me around the waist and sits me on top of him, causing us to be more hidden from view. We freeze. Every cell in our body becoming ice.**

"_**Yo! Mira! Where are you!?" **_**I hear my friend Rachael whisper.**

**I feel every fibre of my being relax at the sound of her voice. " Rachael! Under here!" I look at Mizo giving him the 'You can let go of me now…' look. He sees it, but makes no move to indicate of letting me go. **

**Rachael hops in and crouches down, and almost jumps out of her pants when she sees the unexpected Mizo. She was probably also shocked from seeing me in his arms.**

"_**Woah!**_** You scared me Mizo! You should'a told me he was here Mira! I almost darn near jumped outta my pants! I saw you sitting on the beach and I was just about to walk outta the trees when I saw the counsellor walk out of the Shaleh! I thought you were **_**toast**_** man! And what's up with you guys?! Are you dating!!?!?" My best friend ranted on quietly.**

"_**NO**_** we are **_**not**_** dating thank you very much and what took you so long!? You are like, twenty minutes late!" I somewhat hissed back at her, hoping, and yet at the same time silently **_**not**_** hoping Mizo would let go of me. Instead he tightens his grip on me as I think this.**

"**Oh you sure? Then why are ya sitting on him then?" she says rather amused.**

**That made me turn red, and I swear Mizo was smirking evilly (not) behind me when my face heated up. See! I told you his personal mission was to make me blush. Jeez this Mizo guy has some serious issues with my personal space.**

**The next half hour went by consisting of me trying not to blush (for Mizo still didn't let go of me, even when we moved to lay on the floor to watch the stars), and Rachael babbling on about what she doesn't want to see in her breakfast tomorrow. Then Rachael said the one thing we all didn't want to hear. Man Rachael has guts.**

"**Well guys, I think we should go back now, otherwise we'll all have bags under our eyes tomorrow morning, and we don't want people to be suspicious now do we?" said Rachael in her matter-of-fact voice.**

"**Yeah I guess so. I don't want to fail miserably in the hike tomorrow, so we should go." I say, hinting to Mizo that he **_**really needs to let go of me now. We all get up and surprisingly Mizo lets go of me. As the boy parts way with the two girls Rachael starts to giggle.**_

"_**What now?" I say to Rachael.**_

"_**That boy has the hots for you Mira!!" said Rachael as she bursts into another quiet laughing fit.**_

_**The two girls parted ways after saying goodnight to each other. As Mira climbs into her bunk (thank goodness its on top, otherwise people would notice her absence) she thinks of Mizo, wondering how her future might change…**_

_**End of Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning before breakfast Mira made a bee line straight to Rachael. We quickly grabbed our seats at our favorite table. The one farthest away from the tables that held our breakfast. When our table was called we got into line with plates and utensils in hand. As Rachael was stabbing some unfortunate pancakes and waffles onto her plate she started up the awkward conversation left from last night.

"So what _was_ going on last night?" She questioned quietly. Looking a little troubled.

"I don't really know. It was so weird-" I stopped to say sorry to the guy behind me for I had bumped into him, "one moment I was thinking about him, the next I turn around to see him walking towards me. And get this. He asked me if I liked to watch the stars. Then he said 'They remind me of someone. Someone rather cute, and quiet,' I was like Oh my god is he talking about me?" I looked behind me only to get another glare from the boy I annoyed earlier. "Let's talk about this once we sit down. We're stalling the line up."

We finished stacking our plates with other breakfast like things then walked back to our favorite spot. We ate the main part of our breakfast in silence. The silence must of bothered Rachael for she sighed and started to talk again.

"Well? You were saying?" she said rather annoyed.

I let out a breath I was apparently holding. " When I asked him who it was, he said that I knew them but was afraid to show it. That's when the guy came with his flashlight."

"Oh that's where I came in." Said Rachael, understanding a bit more.

"Precisely. Then we ran to the boat and hid." I continued to explain.

"Oh man! I must of scared the life outta you guys!"

"Yeah you did… We thought we were toast."

I looked around the room watching people eat. Just as my eyes reach the stairway, Mizo walks in. I hear Grace say to Amber, "Here comes Mr. Dreamy." Ugh. How corny is that? Amber snaps up her head and stares at him with a sweet fake smile. I hate when she does that. As Mizo walks by Amber purposefully drops her napkin. As it floats down over to his feet Amber decides to seize the chance.

"Hey Mizo, can you pick that up for me please?" She says with a mysterious glint in her eye.

As he bends down to pick it up I realize he walked right past his usual table. Hmm…. How odd. Mizo hands the napkin to her and starts to walk away again, only to stop to hear what else Amber had to say.

"Thanks Mizo, Hey would you like to sit with me?"

"Actually I already have plans on where I'm going to sit, thanks." Mizo replied calmly.

He looked away and started walking again. That's when I realized he was walking towards Rachael and I. The other three girls gasped when he stood behind me. Rachael's eyes were bugging out of her head when he asked,

"May I sit with you?"

"Uh sure? But don't you need to get some food?"

"No I already ate, thanks though."

I continue eating along with Rachael in awkward silence as he sits down. I stuff a strawberry in my mouth and chew slowly, waiting for something to break this silence. Rachael clears her throat and nudges me with her elbow. I look at her out of the corner of my eye and she nods in Amber's direction. As I move my head ever so slightly I see Amber's pitch red face. I freeze as she turns around and looks me directly in the eye. As she gets up my whole body tenses up, ready to run, or fight if necessary. She looks at me for a few more seconds then whips around and stalks out of the room.

Almost everyone's eyes were on me. I feel me ears burning under my hair. Thank goodness I'm good at keeping a straight face. As Rachael says, my "poker face" could probably surpass professionals. Hmm, maybe I should start gambling to get money, then move to a far away place so I can avoid all of these shocked faces pointed in my direction.

Mizo gets up and looks at Rachael and I and says, "Shall we go to the hall now?"

Both Rachael and I nod our heads and drop our plates off at the sink then leave. As we are walking down the stairs Rachael releases a huge sigh and looks in my direction with big eyes, then turns to look at Mizo, who is now leading the way. She mouths to me 'What the hell just happened?' I shrug my shoulders and continue following Mizo.

Eventually we reach the hall. We take a seat on a bench to wait for a counsellor to tell us our groups for today's activities. Rachael were debating over which activity we might get today when Mizo interrupted.

"Sorry about that. You know…Up in the dining room. That was my fault. Sorry."

"That's okay Mizo, I don't think it matters that much, right Rachael?" I say looking at Rachael who nods in agreement.

I noticed this made him relax. As if he was worrying about something. I wonder what troubles an angel could have..

My thoughts were interrupted as the main counsellor walked in the room. Everyone went quiet.

"Today we are having a free for all day! There are no assigned groups and all activities are open, with a counsellor waiting for you at each area." The counsellor said to everyone's surprise.

We all yelled in glee and ran out the deck door. As Rachael and a ran to the miniature Jungle Swing I noticed Amber leaning against a tree. As if this girl has staring-detecting abilities, she once again turns around and looks me right in the eyes. I shudder and almost trip over a root in the process. With Rachael yelling at me to hurry up, and Mizo stalking us, we hurried to the swing.

We were first on the nine foot tall platform. Yay. Lucky us. I looked at the ground below, and with a slight jump, I leaped onto the swing. See, most girls don't even come on this swing because they are all to "cool" to do so…Apparently… But I love the wind in my face as I fly threw trees on nothing but a round circle of thick wood with a fat rope in the middle. That's right, no harness. Harnesses are only needed for the BIG Jungle Swing. Imagine what the girls think of THAT swing! I love how unlike a playground swing, it only has one rope. In the middle. So most guys can themselves when they jump too far, thus making the swing rather deserted. As I laugh with pure joy I notice Rachael frowning as the swing starts flying back towards the platform. I look in the same direction as she's looking and see my worst nightmare. Amber.

This girl has some serious issues. She gets rejected by some guy in a polite way, and has to bring the world crashing down with her. She glares at me swinging through the trees. To my surprise she turns her glare on Mizo. That was the first time I looked in his direction. He was staring at me with a huge smile on his face, almost identical to mine. Amber comes over to the hard-to-climb ladder and pretty soon is waiting for the swing. As the swing slows to a stop, I jump off. I walk over to the rope, attach it to the swing so Amber can pull it up. She glares at me, smiles sweetly at Mizo (only to get a blank look from him in return) and jumps. Surprisingly she didn't miss the swing. Oops did I say that out loud? Oh well. She keeps swinging through the trees flipping her hair and smiling at Mizo. This ticked me off. Was she trying to make me jealous? What was this hag from opposite-of-heaven trying to do? As I'm grinding my teeth Rachael yells at Amber,

"HEY AMBER HURRY UP!" as she crosses her arms.

Amber only glares back at her and jumps off the swing with more grace than I thought possible for someone as messed up as her. Rachael and I both watch as she flips her hair one more time and stalks off towards her 'friend' Grace. Rachael and I share a look of disbelief as she walks away. Was it just me, or had she just started an official war with me?

It was lunch as Rachael, Mizo (who is still stalking us, as weird as that is), and I went to get some sandwiches. We put all of our lunches in a cloth bag and set off. We were on a mission to find the coolest lunch spot possible. When we finally agreed on a spot, we ended up on a wooden ramp that was as tall as a two story building. It has a steep ramp that goes straight down. It's meant for winter. During winter camp you go tubing down it to get a speed boost down the long hill we hiked up. But it was summer now, so the ramp was abandoned and it was officially changed to our "spot." We ate lunch slowly but we all enjoyed it. After awhile lunch was finished.

Ah, so peaceful it was. Note the word WAS. Mizo must have been in a rebellious mood or something, for he took this as a moment to come sit RIGHT beside me. We were so close I could have kissed him. Wow, guess what. As if he could read my mind he turns and practically pins me against the wall. Ohmigod what was he doing. He closes his eyes, and with my heart thumping, once again like a drum, I do the same. He slowly leans towards me. Just as he's about to kiss me ( I think), Rachael gasps and hisses "_GUYS, a counsellor is coming!" Mizo stops his descent to my face but stays in this position for a few more seconds before he gets up and leaves. Wow. I almost kissed a guy. But then a stupid counsellor just HAD to come. And what's up with him getting up and leaving without a single word when he had been stalking us all day. Well, not stalking, but more like coming with us everywhere we went. I was surprised when I felt a small lump in my throat. I felt totally rejected. _

"_MIRA, RACHAEL! IS THAT YOU?" said the female counsellor. She had to yell for she was still at the bottom of the hill. _

"_YEAH!" we both yelled back at her. _

_Before I had the chance to go down the stairs, Rachael grabbed my arm and said quietly but fast, "We are SO going to have a talk tonight. Be there no matter what okay?" I responded with a dazed nod. "We'll meet here around twelve." And with that we went to talk to the counsellor._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"WHAT!!" Both girls, Mira and Rachael screamed in glee.

"You heard me. You are both being moved into the same cabin." Repeated their now favorite counsellor.

Rachael and Mira looked at each other and gave another squeal to add to the noise. Mira then went with Rachael to pack up all of her clothes and belongings to move them into Mira's cabin. The two girls were given a chance to choose who would move into which cabin, and they chose for Rachael to switch cabin's. Partly because Mira's cabin was closer to the Shaleh, and mostly because Amber and Grace were in Rachael's cabin. How she managed to sleep in that cabin? I don't know.

"There!" huffed Rachael as she dropped her humungous suitcase on her bed. We were lucky, no one was present at the time to press us with questions. It was still freedom day, so we just sat on my top bunk. Rachael grabbed the top one right beside me, where we could easily talk all night without getting nagged at in the morning from the other girls. As we lay down listening to Rachael's Ipod I found myself thinking back to my almost-kiss.

"Why do you think he got up and left?" I asked Rachael quietly. I watched as Rachael took the Ipod and turned it off, shoving it in her pillow.

"I don't know. Maybe he loves you so much that he got mad when his chance was ruined. Or maybe he has something else going on that we don't know about." concluded Rachael.

"Yeah probably, but it confuses me, more than it should, because when he stopped I felt." I paused to think of a better way to describe it. "I felt hurt. Mislead. Shocked because of the kiss at all."

"Hmm, I think your falling in love with him Mira!" says Rachael a little louder than I would of preferred.

"But why?" I whispered quietly, too quietly for Rachael to hear.

It was ten minutes to supper so Rachael and I left for the dining hall. As we walked in we went to the usual spot to find Mizo waiting quietly for us. He look up at me, only for me to close my eyes and turn my head away. I wasn't about to talk to him. Not yet. I was too confused.

"Hey.." Mizo almost whispered to us. I go and sit down beside him, to my resentment. Rachael, sensing the storm cloud above our heads decides to say something.

"Erm.. Why don't we go get our supper now?"

Supper consisted of mashed potatoes and gravy, corn not on a cob, and a corner of a steak. With Ice-tea for a drink. How ironic. Mashed potatoes is what I felt like now. Mizo must have sensed this. I swear this kid has a 6th and 7th sense.

"I'm sorry.." he says to quietly for anyone but me and Rachael to hear.

I don't respond, I just keep stabbing my potatoes and gravy and eating the poor victims. Supper was long, silent and awkward, but I managed to survive. With the help of Rachael of course. We walked back to our cabin and got into our favorite (and most comfortable) pyjamas we had way early. From there we just read a book, or listened to our ipods until eight. Then we went to brush our teeth and wash up in the girls' washroom in the Shaleh. After we were done, and put everything back into our bags we walked out.

Leaning against a tree on the path was Mizo. Rachael just jumped a little when he walked out, but I just stopped and stared at him.

"Mira? Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

I handed my bag to Rachael, who thank god understood. She continued up the path, a little faster than normal. Once she was out of view I asked "What do you want?"

"Follow me." he said simply.

As much as my brain was screaming not to, I did. I soon found myself on the ramp that was 'Our spot.' Five minutes went by with silence. Pure silence. I stood up and was thinking about leaving when I heard him say,

"I really am sorry. If I hurt your feelings. Your probably confused right?" he said while looking at me.

Something in his eyes made me move to a wall and sit down. Once again I didn't reply. But I did look him in the eye. I shivered. It was cold and I only had a t-shirt and thin pyjama bottoms on. (Not including shoes, or anything underneath.) I tensed up when he moved closer to me. He must of saw me shiver, for he took off his sweater and handed it to me. Distractingly enough he didn't have a shirt on underneath. He must sleep like that. That's why he didn't have one on. Hopefully. Wow he had good abs.

I took it rather cautiously as if he would attack me any second or something like that. I was surprised how warm it was. After I had fully put on his sweater and muttered a thanks, he sat down next to me. Really closely to.

"I think I love you." came the reply that I slightly expected to hear. But it still shocked me.

I turned to look at him to find he was already looking at me. This time he pulled me into his surprisingly warm embrace. One hand on the small of my back and the other on my neck he slowly started to kiss me. It was a long but plain kiss. I was bursting with happiness. He broke the kiss but continued to hold me in his arms. I didn't notice, but I was crying. When he wiped away the tears with his thumb I almost melted. Next thing I knew I was falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up with a start, to find myself still in his arms. Something had woken me but what was it? I looked around to find Rachael with a smile so huge I was surprised her face didn't stick that way.

"Finally you love bird. It's been two hours since you guys left me. I started to get worried so I thought of the only place I could see you guys going which just happened to be here. Then I saw you two smoochers asleep then decided to wait awhile. But after half an hour my patience ran out then I had to wake you guys. Even though he's still sleeping."

"Oh, sorry." I replied groggily, for I _did_ just wake up.

Rachael laughed a bit then looked at Mizo. "What do we do about him? We can't just leave him here while you go back to bed. And what happened between you to? You HAVE to be dating now, right?"

"He said I think I love you, then he kissed me. For real this time. Then I guess we just fell asleep." I lay my head back on his bare chest, rubbing his smooth shoulders.

Mizo started to stir, then his eyes fluttered open. His grip on me tightened a little. When he saw Rachael he grew stiff for a second, then relaxed. "Hi Rachael, when did you get here?" questioned the now awake Mizo.

"About half an hour ago. I was just asking Mira here if you two are dating. Are you?"

Mizo looked at Mira then at Rachael. "Will you go out with me Mira?"

"Uhm, yes?" was my brilliant reply.

"Well I guess that answers my question." said Rachael as she looked away for their privacy. They started to kiss again.

Mizo lifted Mira up into his arms all hero like and said, "Let's go to bed now. We don't want bags under our eyes."

Rachael laughed as he quoted her line from last night. Then all three of them went back to their cabins. Once Mizo was out of ear shot Rachael immediately pelted Mira with questions. They talked until both of them were almost falling asleep in the middle of their sentences. Eventually they went to sleep.

That night Mira dreamed. About Mizo. It was so vivid to. She dreamed that she was walking through the forest at night. She was meeting with him again. Rachael didn't come this night, she wanted to catch up on the sleep she was missing. It was bright outside, with a full moon. She saw Mizo in the distance. But there was someone else with him. Did he get caught? Mira tread more carefully now, just in case he did get caught. But as she approached she heard a girl's voice. With every step that brought her closer, she could see more and more of the mystery person. Eventually she was a couple of feet away, hidden in a bush that was as big as her bed. Mira pushed aside some branches quietly. Who she saw shocked her so badly she almost cried out into the night. It was Amber. And she was walking towards Mizo. She saw Amber put her hands on his shoulder, and reach up and kiss him. That was all Mira could handle. With tears streaming down her face she rushed through the forest, getting cuts that started to bleed. She didn't go back to the cabin. Instead she ran out to the dock. At the edge she collapsed into a heap. Crying and sobbing harder than she ever had before. She loved him. She really did. Mizo had lied to her.

"Why are you crying girl?"

Mira jumped in surprise. She looked back towards the beach, but no one was there. Scared now, Mira started to look around. What she saw next chilled her bones down to the marrow. There was a woman. Half in the water, half out. Her hair was as long as her body and it was dark navy blue. She had seaweed rapped around her body. It was a mermaid. Of all things a mermaid appears. Mira made a scared whimpering noise.

"Don't be scared of me girl, I didn't come here to hurt you. What is your name?"

"M-m-Mira." Mira stuttered.

"Hmm So the stars have lead me in the right direction. Come closer to me girl and hold out your hand."

Abandoning all common sense, Mira moved closer and held out her right hand. The woman, or mermaid put a small red dagger in her hands. Mira, as if moved by instinct took the dagger and cut off a lock of her hair, and handed it to the mermaid. The mermaid then took the hair and closed her fist around it. When her fist opened again a blue, metallic coloured liquid shimmered in her palm. It was only a drop. Again, Mira moved by some unseen force. She took the dagger and dragged it's side against her wrist. Blood trickled down her arm and down her palm. The mermaid moved forward and let the liquid drop into her cut.

Mira cried out in alarm when a blue fire surrounded her. Her whole body was pulsing in pain. Not from the fire, but something inside her. It was like venom. Slowly consuming her body, her blood, her soul. As Mira tilted her head back, still screaming in pain. When she awoke, her whole body was numb from pain. She was still in her dream though. Mira slowly dragged herself up only to gasp. Her hearing was amazing. She could hear the breathing of a counsellor in the nearby Shaleh, she could see the other side of the lake as clearly as if she were standing over there. As she looked around she felt someone staring at her. Mira whipped around to see the woman again.

"What have you _DONE to me?!" demanded Mira._

_The mermaid, or witch Mira was starting to think just laughed. "You have been reborn child. Why are you angry at me? You should be thankful towards me. And that dagger I gave you, you can keep it. I have no more use for it." The fearsome woman slowly started to go back into the water only to disappear completely._

_As Mira look down she saw the dagger. When she picked it up she gasped and dropped it again. Something is odd about this dagger, Mira thought, when I picked it up, it felt as though, something was trying to talk to me. Inside me. Mira cautiously tried to pick it up again, this time with a tighter grip. The feeling of someone's presence brushed against her mind again. "Who are you?" she asked it. Mira was startled when she got a response. _

"_My name is Katara." said a woman's voice. "I have chosen you to wield me. You now must take me, child, and pierce your heart."_

_Mira shook with fear. Did she have a choice? Probably not. Mira slowly gripped the dagger. She lifted it up to her heart. Get it over with, she thought to herself. She brought the dagger crashing down towards herself._


End file.
